


Truth or Don't

by Frog_prince



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Fic, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_prince/pseuds/Frog_prince
Summary: Gerard and Mikey will do whatever it takes to win Truth or Dare against Frank.. Whatever it takes may manifest into something slightly better...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first post on this website let me know if it's any good & if I should continue? Thanks for the comments will be adding another chapter soon!   
> Tags will change as updated

Gerard was so glad to finally be out of the recording studio it'd been a long night and the adrenaline was coursing through his veins all he wanted to do was get back to the hotel and have a drink. The rest of the band had left hours ago in favour of sticking around to edit but Gerard insisted on getting it done. Fifteen minutes later and some fast walking before Gerard was letting himself into the bands shared hotel room. Inside Mikey was on his bed reading while Frank and Ray sat at the small table near the kitchen yelling about some bet they'd made on who'd win out of the Hulk and John Cena, Frank insisting the hulk would crush any and everyone's skull, super buff or not while Ray yelled that it was John fucking Cena so it didn't matter.

"Ladies, ladies you're both pretty but come on Frank it's John Cena for god sake." Gerard chuckled as he went into the fridge searching for anything that wasn't "lite" emerging with a carton of Jacks just in time to see frank practically cry in exasperation.

"You're not even giving me a real argument, you can't just say its John Cena and that's it! Because that's not a damn argument!" Frank yelled his faith in humanity evidently lost.

"Fine fine, just know I'm doing this because I cannot be bothered explaining the power of Cena to you but I'll just agree to you being wrong and leave it at that" Ray chuckled making the smaller man stand up ball his fists, run up to the nearest bed and smash his face into a pillow screaming. Even Mikey looked up from his book at that, chuckling along with Gerard and Ray.

"Maybe we should do something else for a bit." Mikey suggested tilting his head towards Franks screaming figure.

"Last time you said that we played Monopoly and Frank did the same thing he is now just that there was a whole pile of faux money to clean up." Ray insisted trying not to laugh at how childish Frank is knowing it would only set him off again.

"Yeah definitely no board games." Mikey agreed

"How bout we just watch TV like normal human beings?" Gerard suggested hoping for a casual night of drinking and shitty comedies.

"Umm well ya see..." Ray began hesitantly avoiding eye contact with his fellow band members.

"Ray what did you do?" Mikey demanded. "Well um the thing is I maybe might have kind of..." Stalled Ray.

"HE BROKE THE TV TRYING TO WATCH PORN!" Frank yelled out a huge grin on his face from getting back at Ray.

"What the fuck man why the tv!?" Mikey yelled.

"Seriously man The TV. Out of all the things to break." Gerard agreed. Ray looked sheepish then continued glaring at Frank.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Gerard practically whined. There goes his casual night they'd probably want to go out to some shitty party and drag him along with them. At Gerard's question Frank seemed to perk up again.

"Guys holy shit I've got an idea!" He exclaimed obviously proud of himself. Like a puppy that went on its first walk Gerard thought to himself.

"We should play truth or dare." He looked like he was going to hurt his face grinning that hard.

"What are we 12?" Ray chortled sarcastically.

"Yeah, no offence Frank but aren't we a bit old for that?" Mikey asked shooting a look at Frank.

"Aw come on you guys it'll be fun!" He insisted looking hopeful.

"Ugh fine, but only after I've had a few more than this." Ray remarked holding up his half empty beer.

"Here think fast." Gerard said throwing a can at Ray's head hoping he'd catch it. Quite a few drinks later and everyone was ready to humor Frank enough to play the game.

"Alright, truth or dare Frank seeing as you started this whole thing" Ray said from where he still sat at the table.

"Toro my good man I'll choose truth! Mumma didn't raise no fool!" The small man chuckled.

"Alrighty then, truth it is. Well start with an easy one. How many women have you slept with?" Ray questioned winking. From his bed Frank started mouthing out numbers as he counted on his fingers pausing occasionally to think.

"Women only?" He asked Ray with a smirk earning him an eyebrow raise from Mikey and a wolf whistle from Gerard.

"Oh okay well how many women & then how many men?" Ray asked again eyebrows also rising.

"Now this is just the ones I remember... I'm sure I'm not the only one who's had one of those kinda nights. Do you want names Toro? Or you're not that much into gossiping?" Frank teased.

"If it's anyone we know then yes." Mikey interjected laughing along with Ray.

"In that's case there was Michelle from high school you probably remember her Ray? A couple other girls you's don't know, that trainee hair dresser that used to do your hair when we first met Gee, some other ones, most of them you's don't know. Oh yea there was Daniel from the security team you's met him & some other people you guys don't know but yeah all up about 15 or so.." Frank finished still trying to think over it.

"Wait daniel?" Gerard asked looking confused "That bald guy with the huge muscles? That used to do crowd control for us a while back? Damn I have a new respect for you Iero!" Gerard chuckled which only made Frank go red.

"Alright man your turn." Mikey said gesturing to Frank.

"Okay then Gerard since you think it's so funny truth or dare?" Frank asked dramatically pouting like a toddler.

"Well guess I'd better go dare because I'd rather eat some dirt than give you anything to hold against me." Gerard said winking at his shorter friend.

"Oh don't worry this will be better than eating dirt. I dare you to... send a picture of your junk to your mum." Frank literally giggles out with glee.

"Hey what the fuck man no!" Gerard paled. "That's just wrong dude." The rest of the guys just laughed

"A dares a dare man." Ray insisted.

"Gonna fucking kill you Iero." Gerard growled out as he left for the bathroom as the others oohed him on. Coming back a few minutes later Gerard looked like he was going green which only made the guys laugh harder.

"What'd she say man?" Frank asked eager to embarrass his band mate. Without speaking Gerard chucked the phone at him before sitting back down.

_________________________________

Gerard- *image file sent*

Mother- GERARD?

Gerard- crap sorry wrong person..

Mother- GERARD ARTHUR WAY WHAT IS THIS? WHO WHERE YOU MEANT TO SEND THIS TO THEN?!?

Mother- Some new girl you haven't bought round to see me?

Mother- Gerard answer me at once or I'll be showing this to you grandma!

*you missed a call from Mother*

Mother- GERARD ARTHUR WAY

*you missed a call from Mother*

*you missed a call from Mother*

*you missed a call from Mother*

*you missed a call from Mother*

*you missed a call from Mother*

*you missed a call from Mother*

*you missed a call from Mother*

Gerard- *number blocked*

_________________________________

 

Frank fell over laughing after reading then passing the messages around.

"I hope your happy asshole I'm never talking to my mother again and I might have just killed my grandma!" Gerard moaned. Frank was practically crying at this point and had to take a few minutes. After Gerard had his turn Ray had to have a talk with his (now ex) girlfriend, Gerard really did eat dirt and Mikey mentally scarred the neighbouring rooms. They were all pretty plastered after a few turns of doing embarrassing shit. "Okaaay Fraaank truth or daare?" Gerard slurred out.

"DAAAARE!!!" Frank screamed beating his chest like King Kong.

"Tell me, you & Daniel? How the fuck...?" Gee giggled mimicking with his hands a fist and a small hole making Ray & Mikey crack up also.

"Thought that come up.. Firstly yes Daniel was proportional if not bigger, and secondly let me just say; lube lots and lots of lube." At that the room erupted into giggles & Ray actually fell out of his chair.

"Shit Ray you alright?" Mikey managed to choke out over laughing. Ray managed to make a choked groan sound before promptly passing out on the floor.

"Wow looks like he's out for the count" Mikey remarked. "So peaceful when he sleeps." Frank chuckled out.

"Still my turn though so Mikey you're my next victim seeing as Rays kinda out of the game.." Frank said glancing at their passed out friend on the floor.

"Bring- it - on - Iero Dare!" Mikey challenged. As Gerard cheered his brother on.

"So that's how it's gonna be than brothers against me? Well guess what it's already been brought!"

Frank slurred out excitedly before getting up, picking up an empty beer bottle & staggering over to the bathroom. Coming back to a pair of confused Way's a few minutes later, Frank passed the now half full bottle to Mikey.

"Oh gawd that's not?" Gerard half asked looking disgusted.

"You bet your ass it is man!" Frank exclaimed looking proud.

"It's alright Gee I've gotta do it. For the Way name." Mikey gulped looking at the contents of the bottle.

"Fuck it!" He said as he chugged back the still warm piss filled bottle. Chugging it like a pro Mikey finished before gagging & hacking.

"I've never been more proud." Gerard said passing his brother a can of Jacks. Frank look pissed and then almost scared as Mikey said

"Truth or dare Frank?" The brutal game continued for another hour of increasingly nasty as shit. There was burning, bad tattoos, kink shaming and public nudity charges. As frank put his clothes back on his drunken mind suddenly had a great idea to make the family duo crack.

"Laaaaadies! I have a question, just one question for you Mikey! Truth Or Dare?!" Frank asked dramatically praying he would say dare so he could unleash his win! Mikey looked confident,

"dare my good sir!" He replied.

"Yeeeeesssss!" Frank screamed out knowing he had totally won which made Mikey even more determined to take the win whatever it was he had drunken piss to win he would do whatever to make the Ways winners of this game.

"Mikey, I dare you to kiss Gerard!" He announced wickedly as he saw both brothers eyes widen. I mean drinking piss and eating dirt was one thing but incest? It could ruin their brother relationship and not to mention that Mikey didn't really want to kiss his brother. Or at least that what the sober part of Mikey & Gerard's heads said. The other bigger and drunken part said kiss your brother and win the damn game. Mikey looked over at Gerard and in that moment they both silently agreed that they'd do whatever it took to take Frank down because his victory dance was literally the worst thing ever and they'd never hear the end of it.

"It's on Iero." Mikey said confidently as he turned to face his brother. Frank though he'd say that but half way into kissing your brother they'd have to stop and then he could unleash his beast of a victory dance. Gerard chugged the rest of his can as Mikey walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with him.

"Let's show this mother fucker how a Way plays truth or dare!" Gerard boasted as he grabbed the back of Mikey's head and their lips met.


	2. Beautiful Sensations n' Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2-  
> Frank will never underestimated the Way brother's will to win again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Thank you'a so, so much for commenting on my first chapter! And for the Kudos! I really appreciate the feedback.   
> Second of all I'm very sorry it took so long to write this chapter I've been sick for the past week or so.   
> Thirdly this is just a quick update to my story which was only meant to be one or two pages & has kinda been dragged out as I go along. I will try & update ASAP after this.   
> Thanks again!

Up until this point in his life Gerard could honestly say he had never thought he would enjoy kissing his younger brother. Well fucking hell was he wrong. Even through his alcohol and adrenaline fuelled mind he could tell he was enjoying this just a little bit to much. Mikey's lips were soft and cold at first slowly warming as Gerard kissed him harder. Determined to taste more he deepened the kiss. His hands slid through Mikey's silky hair as he lost himself in the beautiful sensations of the kiss alone. Gerard soon snapped out of his blissful trance and when he heard an obnoxiously loud moan. Breaking away from his brother he turned towards the source: Frank.

"Fucking hell that was hot." Frank moaned out from the floor.

Gerard paled sheepishly as he turned to look back at his brother on the bed. Turns out that was a bad idea. He thought that he was turned on before fuck was he wrong again. Mikey's hair was a mess and his lips were swollen and red creating an excruciatingly hot picture.

"Holy shit." Gerard couldn't help but whisper under his breath as he leaned forward, reached out and grabbed the back of his brother neck connecting their lips into another passionate kiss.

Frank thought he was gonna cum in his pants just watching the two brothers kiss. Feeling his erection grow by the minute he quickly adjusts his tightening pants. Gerard's hands begin to wander over his brothers back as their mouths entangle into a hot mess. Mikey slowly pulls his lips away to begin kissing down Gerard's neck sucking a bruise into a sensitive spot making his brother moan underneath his lips. After adjusting their sitting position on the bed Mikey practically rips Gerard's shirt off him. Suddenly he grabs Gerard's wrists and pushes him down into the bed straddling his waist as he continues the assault to his neck. Gerard moans loudly when Mikey moves down and starts nipping and licking at his sensitive nipple. Dragging his mouth down Gerard's pale chest he kisses a trail to the small patch of hair peaking out of his older brother pants. Using his slender long fingers Mikey manages to pull down Gerard's tight pants when he raises his hips slightly off the bed. When his pants go they take his underwear with them realising Gerard's dick as it springs free of its confines. The younger Way wastes no time and immediately sucks it to the base. Coarse black pubic hair tickles his nose as Mikey bobs up and down. Franks breath hitches at the sight of his friends like this and he can't help but unzip his own pants to release the pressure on his cock. Quickly reaching into his underwear Frank rubs his aching member gasping as the erotic scene unfolds before him. At that moment Gerard is all but lost in bliss as his dazed eyes lock onto Franks.

"Jesus Frank you look so hot like that. Panting and needy just watching Mikeys pretty mouth sucking my cock." Gerard pants out eyes practically rolling back into his brain as Mikey swirls his tongue just right.

"Damn Gee who knew you had such a dirty mouth on you." Frank moans breathlessly stroking his dick rapidly.

Gerard just smirks barely able to register anything but the sheer pleasure derived from Mikey's mouth.

"Well then why don't you come over here and see for yourself just how good Mikey's mouth is." Gerard challenges his band mate.

Mikey seems to like the idea as he moans around the appendage in his mouth and sucks even harder. Frank gets up off the floor and moves before his brain can kick in and tell him why this is a really bad idea. Throwing caution to the wind he walks over the the bed and the hot scene upon it. Gerard lying down with his exposed pale chest, eyes clenched shut as his hips arch up and force his dick deeper into his brothers greedy mouth. Gerard grabs the back of his little brother's head guiding it off his straining dick then standing up he moves a willing Mikey to his knees. Quickly he retakes Gerard's dick into his mouth as Frank takes off his shirt tossing it onto the floor. Gerard looks over at his friend and threads a hand through Franks hair before connecting their lips into a fiery, intense kiss. Slowly breaking apart from his best mate Gerard began to think of an excellent idea.

"How much do you think you can fit in that big, beautiful mouth of yours Mikey?" Gerard growled out to his brother.

Pulling away again from his brothers dick Mikey looks curious but gets the general idea when Gerard starts motioning for Frank to move his dick towards his mouth. Liking where this is going Mikey smirks before engulfing both Gerard and Franks dicks at once. Fuck did his mouth stretch and he wasn't able to take them both down much but he loved every sound coming from the men above him. The friction of having both dicks being sucked into one mouth was glorious for all three of them. Frank thought he was going to pass out then and there from the pure erotic sensations of it all. Reaching over to Gerard he joined their lips back into another glorious kiss.


End file.
